This Is What Dreams Are Made Of
by KiraraGlitter
Summary: Ever since seeing Lightspeed, I've loved the Jinx and Kid Flash pairing. And if you agree with me, you'll love this story. Jinx/KidFlash.
1. Chapter 1

Piece of Heaven

**Author's Note: Anyone who reads stories by KiraraGlitter knows that we are a joint account. This story was mostly written by me, A, with some help from my partner, K. That being said, enjoy!**

Chapter One

"Well, we got the crud-muncher just like you said, Jinx. Now what are we gonna do with him?"

I saw Kid Flash's eyes open slowly, still slightly under the effect of the knockout drug we'd (well, okay, Gizmo'd) slipped him right before capturing him. I'd personally said he'd probably given him too much, but (to quote Gizmo exactly), "He's a snot-brained Titan. There's no such thing." And if I'd said too much in his defense, they would have realized the truth. The real reason I told them we should kidnap Kid Flash and hold him here.

That I had fallen completely, hopelessly, passionately in love with him.

Kid Flash. A hero. If I wasn't so in love, I would have been disgusted.

"Yeah, Jinx. What we gonna do with him?"

"Calm down, Mammoth. We'll figure out _something_, I know we will. For now, just send him to one of our prisoner holding cells."

"Should we give him some more knockout drug?" Of course it was Gizmo. Only he would say such a thing.

"Why?" I asked innocently.

"Because if we don't he might run away while we're trying to bring him down there. Duh!"

"Don't _duh_ me, Gizmo. And Mammoth can hold him, despite his speed. He has super-strength. _Duh_!"

Gizmo breathed a little sigh of defeat (was there ever any question as to who was going to win that battle? Me, duh!), then pulled out a little gadget. "I'm at least gonna shock him!"

"NO!" I wanted to yell. I wanted to hex the gadget out of his hands, and then hex him to China. Scratch that, hex him to Pluto.

But I didn't. I knew if I did, the others would instantly figure that I had a major crush on him. So I just took a few steps back and closed my eyes, not wanting to watch Kid Flash getting shocked.

When I opened my eyes again, Mammoth had Kid Flash slung over his shoulder. He looked dead, and I had to check for a moment that he wasn't.

"So, Jinx, now that we got the pit-sniffer, what do we do with him?"

"Yeah, Jinx, what we gonna with him?"

"I vote we take him apart and see what makes him tick. We never did get to do that the last time we caught him. All in favor of taking him apart and seeing what makes him tick, say I. I." Billy number one.

"I." Billy number two.

"I." Billy number three.

"I." Billy number four.

"I." Billy number five.

"I." Billy number six.

"I." Billy number seven.

"I." Billy number eight.

"I." Billy number nine.

"I." Billy number ten.

"Okay Billy we get it. You like the idea. Now please stop multiplying yourself so you can win the agreement. _I_ decide what we do with him, not you guys. And I say… well… I say we wait until I figure out what to do with him."

"That's not fair! Why do you always get to decide what to do? Matter of fact, why do you always get to…"

"Come on, Gizmo. That stupid hero's not worth any effort. Wanna make a fort out of sofa cushions?" Billy multiplied himself so that he had enough of him to pick up one sofa cushion each.

I groaned as all the other boys grabbed anything they could to help make the fort. "I'll just go put him down there," I said, but my statement fell on deaf ears. I knew it would, so I just used my hex powers to lift him up (hey, it's a well-known fact that while unconscious, people are almost twice as heavy!) and bring him down to our prisoner holding cell.


	2. Chapter 2

Piece of Heaven Chapter Two

"Kid Flash! Kid Flash, wake up! Wake up, you stupid speedster! Don't make me hex you!"

I'm guessing it was that last statement of mine that made him finally wake up. "Jinx? Where am I?"

"You seriously don't remember? You're an idiot." I rolled my eyes and gave him what I hoped to be an indifferent smirk. "You're in the HIVE Five's prisoner holding cell."

"So why did you keep defending me back when the HIVE Five were trying to capture us in that old abandoned warehouse?" he asked, trying to change the subject. I guess the old one bored him.

"I don't know. Hey wait, be quiet! I'm asking the questions here! And on the topic of your capture, why didn't you put up that much of a fight when we tried to capture you?"

"Maybe I _wanted_ to come here."

"Huh?"

"Maybe I wanted to see a certain pink-haired bad luck witch."

"What?"

"Geez, I thought it was guys who were supposed to be dense!"

Dense? What did he mean, dense? Was he seriously suggesting that _I_ was _dense_? Usually I was the one calling the other boys on my team dense. Could it be? "Do you like me?" I asked.

Kid Flash sighed. "I didn't think I was I being _that_ subtle. I guess that means I just have to _show_ you how I feel."

Then, without warning, he bent down and kissed me. The rest of the world melted away as I closed my eyes and savored this moment. I could feel his hands around my waist, pulling me closer, closing the spaces left between us. In response, I wrapped my arms around his neck, drawing myself in closer and closing any remaining spaces. His tongue licked my bottom lip, as if begging for entry. With a small moan of pleasure I complied, allowing his gentle tongue to explore the depths of my mouth.

I could have stayed like this forever, but my lungs soon began to burn for air. All too soon we parted, and as we did, I bent my head and rested it on his shoulders, breathing in the deep smell of Kid Flash. In response, he moved his arms from my waist to my back, encasing me in a warm hug. "Okay," I replied, breathing deeply. "I guess you could say I feel the same way too."

"Well, duh!" he replied, then moved in for another kiss. This one was even better than the first one – warmer, softer, sweeter somehow. Kid Flash's fingers tangled themselves in my hair, tightening with desire. In return, I wound my arms around his slender neck, tracing his hairline softly as our lips brushed against each other, eager for their taste.

As we broke apart, he pushed me onto what I now realized was a poor excuse for a bed. "Wait a minute," I said, getting up. "This is a very poor excuse for a bed. Here, let me get you a new one."

"But how…"

"Just watch." I snapped my fingers, and pink energy instantly surrounded that saggy cot. In seconds it was replaced with a luxurious-looking full bed. "I couldn't have you sleeping on that ratty little thing I just zapped away, now could I?"

"I guess you're right. Thanks." He tried to stay cool about it, but I could see a faint blush creeping onto his cheeks. He was probably wondering why I cared about his bed. As in, would I be occupying it?

I laughed. "Why are boys so easy to read?"

He looked shocked. "Are we?"

"You tell me. Unless you can't, because you're a stupid, stupid boy."

"Hey! No one calls me stupid and gets away without some punishment!" And with that, he pushed me onto the bed again. I closed my eyes and braced myself for whatever punishment he'd thought up, but the only thing I felt was a pair of soft lips connecting with mine, and a gentle tongue tracing the outline of my mouth. Oh, and the weight of Kid Flash's body half on top of mine. _Well two can play at that game, Mister_, I thought.

With a quick move of careful precisions, I flipped him so now I was on top. "It's easier for me that way," I said innocently when he looked at me as if to say, _What did you just do?_

"Well, I can't argue with that," he said.

I bent down for another kiss, but then I heard Gizmo calling me. "Jinx! Just how long does it take to put a stinking Titan in a prisoner cell? Do I need to come down there and give him some more knockout drug? Or shock him again?"

I thought fast. I didn't want Gizmo to see us, or else he'd lock me in the cell with Kid Flash. Which wouldn't actually be so bad, but for my plan to work, I needed to have access to the outside world (and the fridge). Quickly, I called back to him, "Just another few seconds! He's putting up a pretty big fight!"

Kid Flash looked at me questioningly, and I mouthed the words _I'll explain later_. He understood, and shut up.

"Jinx! Is he out now?"

"Um, yeah," I responded, quickly mouthing the word_ Sorry _to Kid Flash, then hitting him with a hex. "I'll come up now."


	3. Chapter 3

Piece of Heaven **Author's Note: Okay, sorry I haven't updated in forever. I honestly wasn't sure I was going to update this again, but if you like it, I'll find time to continue it. So anyway, I hope you like this chapter.**Chapter Three

"Sorry I'm so late," I apologized breathlessly, running into Kid Flash's 'jail cell.' "The HIVE Five wanted to go on a crime spree, and they dragged me, but then they got caught by the Teen Titans. Somehow I was able to slip away, hence me being here now."

"Well you're here now. Why don't we… make up for lost time?" The glint in his eyes and his mischievous smile betrayed all of his ambitions. He was lucky I needed a pick-me-up after the annoying afternoon with the boys.

"Oh, all right. But only because I've had the day from hell."

"Of course. _Only because_ of your hellistic day." His eyes sing-song taunted me, assuring me he knew I was lying. But before I could reprimand him for that (a simple hex, slightly cruel words, etc), he leaned in and captured my lips with his.

Once again I felt myself melting into him, like that magical afternoon when he first kissed me. Nothing else in the world seemed to matter, not even the possibility of the HIVE Five coming back and busting us – nothing but him. The feel of his body beneath mine, the taste of his lips on my own, his fingers gently caressing my face, my hair, my body, _everything_. That dizzying, romantic effect he had on me; the way I wanted to throw every bit of caution in me to the wind and give in to the passion that was practically exploding inside me.

Eventually I succumbed to it, and we collapsed onto his new-and-improved (thanks to me) bed, a tangle of limbs. Our heated make-out session continued for a few more minutes, until his hands began tugging on the zipper of my dress. Feeling slightly uneasy, I backed out of his arms. Thankfully, he picked up on my feelings.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I went too far, too fast, and for that I am truly sorry. I just really thought you loved me like that, but apparently you're not ready. Really, it's my fault."

"No, it's not completely your fault." A heated semi-debate was going on in my mind – one side for telling him the truth, one side against it – but finally the side for telling the truth won. "I just… have… intimacy issues."

"Huh?" Typical confused boy.

"When your parents abandoned you as a baby, you kind of have a hard time getting close to someone. Especially romantically."

"Jinx, I'm so sorry." Gone was the friendly, silly smile and flirty cadence that made my heart race. "What happened?"

I sighed, wondering if I'd made the right choice choosing to tell him. "All they told me at the orphanage was that they found me on the street wrapped in a pink baby blanket outside the wealthy part of town. No one in the neighborhood claimed to know about a freak girl with unnaturally pale skin and bubblegum pink hair, so the orphanage just took me in. And then when they discovered my powers, at around age eight, it was clear I was too much of a freak for even them to take in. Brother Blood found me wandering around the streets, half-starved and on the run from the cops. Taking me in was probably the only kind thing I've ever seen him do."

Halfway through my little monologue, I noticed that Kid Flash wasn't really listening anymore, just staring off into space, consumed by his own thoughts. I should have stopped and called him out on it, but there was something… _cleansing_ about telling my story. Like talking about it somehow made it less real. (Which I know is insane, since it's usually the other way around. But I'm a very upside-down-and-backwards kind of girl, so just humor me, okay?).

Now that I was done talking, however, it was slightly annoying that he was just staring off into space instead of paying attention to me. I mean, I was giving up a chance to get myself a new diamond necklace _and_ kick Robin's butt for him, so the least he could do was be grateful for it.

I hit him with a hex to knock him back down to Earth.

"Ouch!" he yelped as the pink energy hit him in the arm. "What was that for?"

I laughed, a smile lighting up my face. "For not paying attention to me."

"I'm sorry," he said, like a little kid that misbehaved would talk to his mother to get out of being punished. That only succeeded in making me laugh even more. "Will you please, please forgive me, Jinx?"

He looked up at me with those puppy dog eyes, and I just _had_ to forgive him. It wasn't too bad a crime that he'd done anyway – I mainly just liked to see him squirm. "Okay…" I said slowly, as if considering forgiving him.

I was going to torture him a little more, but he gave me no chance as he leaned in to kiss me. And although I heard the familiar slam of the door that told me the HIVE Five was back (and probably empty handed and hopping mad because of it), for once I didn't care about those bozos. All that mattered right now was the guy whose lips were currently attached to mine.

Author's Note: Okay, so did you like it? Tell me if you did. I know it was a little fluffy, but at least there was some serious parts – like my version of Jinx's back-story. Did you like it?

PS: The next few chapters will probably just be filler chapters, until I can figure out exactly when I want the main plotline to unfold. So bear with me. Jinx/KidFlash fans, I'll try to leave a little bit of fluff in each chapter so you don't get bored. And I promise it'll only be pointless for a few more chapters, but I want to show some of Jinx trying to hide their relationship from the HIVE Five before I show you guys what I have in mind for the dramatic turning point.

Okay, I rambled too long. Review, and tell me what you think, and I'll keep writing.


End file.
